Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to semiconductor device, and more particularly, to an image sensor having a vertical transfer gate and a fabrication method thereof.
An image sensor converts an optical image into electrical signals. Due to the development of the computer industry and the communication industry, the demand for image sensors with improved performance has increased in various fields such as digital cameras, camcorders, personal communication systems (PCS), game machines, security cameras, medical micro-cameras, and robots.